


Bake Sale

by canadino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and Akashi bake cookies for the good of the team. For the MidoAka Secret Santa event!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake Sale

“I still don’t quite understand why we need to make these cookies ourselves.” 

Akashi had the patience of a thousand sages. “The reputation of the basketball team rides on our efforts, Midorima,” he said, in a voice like he was delivering this monologue for the first time although he had emphasized before the importance of their combining their skills for the sake of several tins of homemade baked goods. “Let me remind you of the importance of this bake sale; we will undoubtedly play against the best teams in Tokyo and although the school was quite generous in providing for us funds to hold one training camp, it would behoove us if we held at least one more. As second years, this upcoming year is our last chance to leave an impact on the club for after we graduate. Now, our teacher advisor said if we want to hold an additional training camp, we would have to fund it ourselves. We could ask our classmates for donations, but it would be a sweet incentive to provide cookies and such in return.”

Midorima shifted the weight on one of the bar stools that were placed in a neat line against the counter. Akashi’s kitchen was much larger and more grandiose than the one in his home. There was a wine fridge beside the large refrigerator and he was certain they had passed a door to the kitchen labeled ‘wine cellar’. The appliances were shiny and silver. “It’s my duty as vice captain to examine every option, but…couldn’t your father sponsor our training camp?”

Akashi’s eyes flashed for a brief moment. “I’m not asking my father for his money for this. And we’re quite capable of doing this ourselves, aren’t we? I’m not exaggerating when I say this bake sale quite literally falls on our shoulders; Murasakibara is talented but he will undoubtedly eat half of his work. Kise and Aomine will forget and Kuroko will most likely buy the ones in the plastic boxes in the store. I don’t need to remind you how…counterproductive depending on any baked goods our managers might provide will be. 

“Could we not also buy cookies from the store as well?”

“How would that demonstrate our resolve?” Akashi pulled out a thick library book of cookie and sweets recipes. “Here we are showing our classmates that we are so confident in our abilities we are taking time out of our busy schedules to make them sweets. Unless your protests are meant to tell me indirectly that you don’t wish to spend time with me?” He gazed at Midorima from across the fancy marble counter. Midorima swallowed.

“Of course not. It’s just…I’m not very…good in the kitchen, that’s all.”

Akashi beamed at him. “I’m not asking you to make these on your own. Our combined efforts will produce something delicious.“ 

Akashi had more confidence in them than Midorima did, but Midorima supposed the maids watching them quietly from around the corner would step in if any fires suddenly erupted or they made any messes. Though from the spotless state of the kitchen and the fact that Akashi was always well-fed, they were there to make everything spick and span again. Akashi was flipping through the recipes with the wild abandon of a child cooking for the first time, which might actually be the case. Midorima felt renewed investment in making sure this was a success – after all, as the basketball team’s secondhand man, it was his duty to make sure their fearless leader went forth bravely and with determination.

“Sugar cookies are simple but widely enjoyed,” Akashi was saying. “Some people might not like chocolate, so we can’t do all chocolate chip. Ah, but I’m fond of gingerbread. It’s not very conventional but if all the sweets are sweet, that’s dull for the palate. Should we make brownies as well?” He looked up, his eyes shining.

“The bake sale is supposed to be tomorrow,” Midorima reminded him.

“Ah. Right. Let’s not waste any time then!” Akashi pulled out two white aprons. He was very prepared. He placed one around his neck before beckoning Midorima over to the other side of the counter so he could place the other apron around Midorima’s neck, as if he was bestowing a grand medal to him. Midorima felt Akashi’s hands brush the sides of his collar and he kept his face down so Akashi couldn’t see the way he tried to keep his face calm. The aprons were very soft. Akashi tied a neat bow around his waist. “Let’s get all the ingredients ready.”

Almost perfectly, all the ingredients were placed in easy to find and easy to reach places. Akashi laid everything out neatly and fetched all the measuring utensils. “The vanilla beans,” he said. “I thought I placed that on the shopping list.” He rummaged through the spice rack. “I wonder where it is.” Midorima glanced toward the door and one of the maids gestured frantically toward one of the cabinets.

“It’s right here,” Midorima said.

Akashi sifted flour like any lumps would stand in the way of their impending championship. Midorima had truly never laid eyes on finer flour. He felt slightly useless, but he felt even more uncomfortable at the idea of taking anything from Akashi, who had drove straight into the cookie making process. Asking Akashi for the measuring spoon for the sugar felt disruptive as Akashi continued tapping the sifter. “Does this look good?” Akashi asked, with flour on his fingers and wrists and on his face.

“It’s,” Midorima said, “perfect.”

Akashi consulted the recipe again. “It says to use soft butter, but we just took it out of the fridge. 

“We could put it in the microwave…”

“No. That would denature the butter and change the taste.” He faced Midorima’s incredulous look with levelheaded determination. “It’s very minor and subtle but I won’t cut corners when our classmates are trusting their funds and expectations on us. Doing it halfheartedly would be laughable.” Akashi was so serious that Midorima did not feel like arguing. They discussed court strategy to kill the time. As Akashi was drawing out a new formation he had created, Midorima heard faintly the sound of central heating; the maids had quickly turned on the heat to help facilitate the butter softening.

“Ah, it’s getting a little hot, isn’t it?” Akashi said. “The oven must be heating up.” He grasped the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his head, the gesture pulling his shirt further up his stomach. Midorima averted his eyes politely.

The sugar cookies were placed in neat little rows of equally portioned balls and put right into the oven. Although they – Akashi, in all honesty – worked in earnest and efficiently, it stood that they would not be able to finish all of the cookies if they continued at their rate. “I’ll begin on the brownies if you’ll roll out the dough for the gingerbread,” Akashi proposed.

“Sure,” Midorima said. As he rolled his sleeves up, he met the eyes of one of the maids, who gave him a sympathetic nod. It occurred to him that he was in the same position as them, placed in a role to acquiesce to Akashi’s whims. His mother would be shocked to see him now – she, who had called him troublesome and difficult especially when asking him to look after his baby sister or when he complained about his lucky items. The thought made him put a little extra vigor into rolling the dough out.

“Don’t be so rough with it!” Akashi put down the brownie ingredients and rushed over and placed his hands over Midorima’s around the rolling pin. Midorima froze, making it easier for Akashi to slow down the pace so the rolling pin was easing over the dull bronze dough. “I’ve got a bunch of cookie cutters! Wouldn’t it be nice if we decorated them like the members of the team? I think we’ve got the icing for all of our team colors.”

“Sorry,” Midorima mumbled. “For being too hasty.”

“It’s okay.” Akashi patted his arm. “It’s good to be excited sometimes.”

Their work culminated in a kitchen covered with cookies. Instead of a local school bake sale, it seemed more catered toward a neighborhood-wide campaign. “That wouldn’t hurt,” Akashi mused. The nonchalance and unsurprised attitude made Midorima wonder if that was his intention all along. The sugar cookies got a generous sprinkling of colorful crystal sprinkles and the brownies were divided up into very uniform and equal squares. Akashi was detail oriented, making his gingerbread people nuanced and neat. Midorima’s artistic efforts were passable. Akashi clapped his hands together to get the oil and flour off them.

“Now we taste our wares,” he declared, taking a chocolate chip cookie and taking a bite out of it. “Delicious, as expected.” Midorima was about to reach for his own when Akashi handed him the cookie with the single bite mark out of it. “Try it.”

“I can get my own. 

“I want you to taste what I’ve tasted,” Akashi said, not particularly forcefully, but Midorima took the cookie all the same. He considered the bite mark. He turned the cookie and took a bite out of the other side, across from the bite mark. It was moist and soft and appropriately sweet.

“It’s very good,” Midorima said.

“Isn’t it?” Akashi held out his hand again and Midorima placed the cookie onto his palm. Akashi held it up again and took another bite, this time willfully taking it right next to Midorima’s mouth mark, staring Midorima in the eyes all the while. It was very deliberate. Miorima felt his face begin to heat. “This has been very enjoyable.”

“Yes,” Midorima agreed. “It has.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a good time writing this, but I have a good time with akamido in general! Thanks for reading!


End file.
